Disaster For the Better?
by Iota
Summary: When a new organization begins to reveal its plans, the Preventers take action. AC199 Lady Un is playing matchmaker???
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't!  
  
A/N: I'm Iota and I will be the narrator throughout your journey in this fanfic. Please faster your seatbelts and enjoy the ride. Thank you and have a nice day. This fic isn't just Wufei/Sally; it has a little bit of everyone in here somewhere. You might have to look for it, though. ^_^  
  
Disaster - For the Better?  
  
Sally Po kept her composure, but only because her egotistical, sexist partner was standing next to her. He said nothing, kept his head straight, his chin up, and his back perfectly - and considering this is Wufei, very perfect- straight. So, she did the same. She wasn't going to let him see that getting this lecture bothered her. She wouldn't even want Lady Une to see, and in that sense, she was glad that she was competing with Wufei's composure.  
  
"I am highly disappointed, would never have thought. You're Preventers. Don't" - Lady Une spat that part - "give the Preventers a bad name. We have it tough enough as it is. Wufei, I overestimated you. I thought you were wiser than that. And Water, you have never done something like that before. It was out of character. Neither of you - I have never seen either of you so incompetent." Lady Une finished her rant and frowned at them. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she asked, "What exactly happened?" She didn't think that either of them would have let such a thing happen. Something went wrong. She had the feeling that this new enemy was more dangerous than the others.  
  
Sally Po glanced at Wufei. His eyes were burning with anger. It wasn't their fault - it was, but it wasn't. The enemy had gotten to them, and had rendered them helpless within a matter of hours. "Lady Une," Sally said, choosing to speak because Wufei didn't look like he was going to open his mouth. "We didn't mean for that to happen. If we could have stopped it, we would have."  
  
"I know. I want to know what happened. Why couldn't you prevent this?"  
  
"We were drugged," Sally said truthfully. When they walked into the fast food place, Wufei had hissed into her ear, "The kid at the cash register - I don't trust him." She ignored Wufei, as she usually did, but she couldn't help notice the way the kid looked at them with interest beyond that of a normal flunky. They ordered a couple of hamburgers, and a couple sodas. The soda machine was the kind that was on the counter, facing away from the customers. No free refills at this place. The kid smiled too sweetly as he filled their cups, taking the restaurant's friendly policy a little too far. She didn't take any special notice of it - she just figured that he really wanted a promotion. But that wasn't the case. She and Wufei made it through lunch, made it back to the hotel, and then the room began to spin. Grabbing the wall to steady herself, she mumbled, "I- I'm going to bed. " Wufei turned to look at her, then frowned. She glanced up at him and saw that he looked a little pale. Then she noticed that she could barely move her limbs when she tried to walk to one of the two beds. She felt as if she was outside looking in, and when she felt Wufei's hand on her arm, helping her, she could barely feel surprised. Tumbling into bed, Sally passed out. As for Wufei, when she awoke, he was lying on the other bed, out like a light.  
  
"Drugged?" Lady Une frowned. Now she was concerned. "How long did it last?"  
  
"Long enough for disaster to strike," said Sally. "When we woke up and could feel our bodies again, we rushed out to try to see if it could be stopped. But it was too late."  
  
Lady Une nodded. "I see." She sighed. "Why don't you two go home? Get some sleep, come back tomorrow."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Sally said gratefully. Wufei nodded, but kept that look of anger. Sally looked at him as they walked to the parking lot. "Wufei," she said. Fire burned in Wufei's eyes.  
  
Reviews? Reviews? How did I do? This is my first published fic, so go easy on me! Yes, there are more chapters to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, why would I take the time to write a disclaimer?  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, this took a while to get up. I'm over my writer's block!!! Yay me!!! Wonder how long this is gonna last. lol. On with the fic!  
  
Disaster- for the better? Chapter 2  
  
Sally walked outside, relaxing. She was going to go home, take a long, warm bath, and then go to bed. She looked at Wufei, who marched off towards the parking garage to get his motorcycle. She sighed. 'So angry,' she thought. Cocking her head, she called over to him. "Wufei!"  
  
The angry Chinese man turned around, his eyes flaring again. "What, woman?" he snapped. "Can't you leave me alone?"  
  
Sally smirked. "I was wondering," she said slowly, "if you would like to go out to eat with me. But if you're going to be like that."  
  
Wufei looked at her a moment, considering. He was hungry, and he didn't see why he shouldn't go. Then again, it was Sally, and she had an odd habit of getting on his nerves. 'Stupid woman does it on purpose,' he thought to himself. He shrugged. "Fine."  
  
Sally's eyebrows shot up. He actually agreed to go out to eat with her! There's a first for everything, she thought, smiling wider. "You never fail to amaze me, Wufei," she said, walking over to him and shaking her head.  
  
He eyed her skeptically, but the anger he had earlier was gone. "You know where we're going, woman?" he asked, following her.  
  
"I know the people who own this Chinese place a few minutes away," she said. "I figured we'd go there." She looked at him to see if he approved. It didn't matter either way, she'd still take him there, but she wanted to know. Wufei said nothing, and his expression didn't change. She sighed. "I drive."  
  
"That makes sense," Wufei said. "You have the car and you know how to get there."  
  
Sally popped the locks to her sporty, pale green car, and got in. Wufei got in the passenger's seat without saying a word. She looked at him for a minute, wondering if something was bothering him.  
  
"What're you staring at, woman?" Wufei snapped, angry again.  
  
Sally blinked. "Sorry," she said, amused. "Just wondering why you aren't protesting."  
  
"Yea, well, I'm hungry."  
  
Sally smiled, started the ignition, and drove down the street. For a while, the car was silent, and surprisingly, it was Wufei who broke the silence.  
  
"Sally," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hm?" She looked at him, waiting for the stoplight they were at to turn green. He used her name. It wasn't a first, but he usually made a point of being an ass, so it surprised her each time he didn't address her as woman.  
  
"How many people died?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"During this last mission," he said. "How many people died because of us?"  
  
Sally bit her lip. 'Damn,' she thought. 'Too many.' "I don't know, Wufei. I wish nobody did, but things happen."  
  
Wufei looked out the window and folded his arms. "Enid Rooney," he said. "The leader of the Helm of Victory Group."  
  
Sally blinked. "Where did you find that out?"  
  
"I had Heero look it up a couple weeks ago. He said to watch our backs." Wufei looked back at Sally with the anger returning to his eyes. That anger - it kept coming back. Sally wondered how it felt to live with anger like that.  
  
"I see why." Sally opened the door. "Come on, Wufei," she said. "I'm hungry." Wufei followed her into the restaurant.  
  
Seated at their table, Wufei looked at the menu, wondering if the food was good here. After they ordered, Sally Po put her elbows on the table and leaned towards him.  
  
"That guy over there," she said, pointing to a very Chinese-looking waiter, "is my cousin. His name is Lin. I think he's a junior in high school, but I can't remember. He really likes me, so if he comes over here, he's gonna be hard to get rid of."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow and smirked. "He looks more Chinese than you do, woman."  
  
"You remember that I'm only half Chinese. My mother was 100 percent American. I look more like her than my father." Sally leaned back in her seat and watched Wufei.  
  
"Apparently. You don't talk much about your family," Wufei stated.  
  
"Should I?" Sally smiled. "I didn't know you cared."  
  
"I was making an observation," he snapped.  
  
"I know."  
  
Lin sauntered over. "Hey Sally Po," he said happily. Then he looked at Wufei. "Who're you?"  
  
Wufei looked Ping up and down. "Chang Wufei. Her business partner."  
  
"Oh. Hi. I'm Lin."  
  
Wufei nodded and narrowed his eyes.  
  
Sally laughed. "Wufei's just a bit antisocial," she told Lin, and grinned as she added, "and he's crabby as heck."  
  
Lin grinned, scurrying off to take a customer's order.  
  
"Antisocial?" Wufei asked. "Crabby?"  
  
"You have to admit it, Wufei." Sally said. "You don't like people, you're ill-tempered, and you are usually in a bad mood."  
  
Wufei shrugged as their food came. "And you're a woman," he said, smirking.  
  
Sally growled. "Do you always have to be like that?" she asked angrily.  
  
Wufei didn't reply, and started eating. They ate in silence, Sally fuming and Wufei being a jerk.  
  
Sally drove Wufei back to Preventers' Headquarters to get his motorcycle. Wufei got out of the car and looked at her. She tapped her fingernails on the steering wheel and stared straight ahead, waiting for him to leave. "Sally Po," he said, bending down towards the open window. "I do have to be like that."  
  
Blinking, Sally watched him walk away, wondering what he meant and why he said it. "I can't believe him sometimes," she muttered, driving home. "He can be such an ass."  
  
At home, Sally did get her bath, and that calmed her down quite a bit. She sat on the couch brushing her hair and thought about what he said. "'I do have to be like that,'" she repeated. "What did he mean?" She yawned. "It's too late for this; I'm going to bed."  
  
--  
  
Again, review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned it, would this be called *fan* fiction???  
  
A/N: This was originally meant to be Chapter 2, but I liked it better as Chapter 3 (okay, so maybe I forgot I had it, but don't tell!) so here it is.  
  
Disaster - For the Better? Chapter 3  
  
Sally Po rolled over and clicked on the light. She needed coffee. And a bat. Whoever was knocking on her door was going to get it, and good. She didn't much like being woken up. Sally pushed her hair back over her shoulders and walked out into her living room. "I'm coming!" she snapped at the door. Opening it, Sally snapped, "What!?"  
  
"Do you always yell at your guests, woman?"  
  
"Wufei." Sally blinked. She didn't know he even knew where she lived. "Only when they wake me up." Sally retorted, then opened the door wider. When Wufei didn't move, she asked, "Aren't you going to come in? Or did you just feel like waking me up?"  
  
Wufei looked amused as he entered Sally's apartment. Then it was his turn to blink. "Your hair is down," he said.  
  
"Yea?" Sally poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Wufei shrugged. "You never took it down when we were on missions," he stated.  
  
"So?" Sally said irritably.  
  
"It's new," Wufei said, then added, "nice."  
  
Sally blinked. Wufei had just complimented her. Maybe she should wear her hair that way more often. Sally frowned. She didn't care if she was complemented. "Why are you here?" Sally asked.  
  
"To discuss the last mission. We have to write the report for that. And to discuss the new mission."  
  
"New mission?" Sally frowned and sat in a kitchen chair. "After what happened on the last one?"  
  
"We're going to find the bastards that caused that," said Wufei matter-of- factly.  
  
"You know something," Sally said, sipping her coffee and scrutinizing Wufei. "You bother me."  
  
Wufei just looked at her. She couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she bet he really didn't care what she thought. He pulled a packet of paper our of his interior jacket pocket and handed it to her. "Those are the details for the mission. We leave Monday." With that, Wufei turned and left.  
  
Sally sighed as she watched the door close and picked up the packet. She couldn't believe that they already had a new mission. What was Lady Une up to? Did she think the Organization was a threat? So did Wufei. And so did she, come to think of it. If the organization could do what they did and get away with it, they were trouble.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Wufei," Sally whispered, shaking her unconscious partner. "Wufei, wake up." Her head was still swimming, and all she wanted to do was lie down and sleep some more. "Fei!" she hissed in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Nataku." he muttered under his breath. Opening his eyes, he cursed. "I told you," he snapped. "Stupid women, never listening to anyone."  
  
"Um hmmm," Sally replied, her eyelids beginning to close again. "Sorry."  
  
"Woman," Wufei said, propping up on his elbow, "don't go back to sleep."  
  
"But, Fei." she whispered.  
  
"Damn it, woman!" Wufei grabbed her by the arm and yanked her off the bed, but it was too late. Sally collapsed into his arms. For a moment, Wufei stood there, holding her. Maybe it could stay like this. Shit. He couldn't be falling for her - not him, Wufei. He was better than that. Women were just trouble. Love was trouble; people were hurt by love. And he didn't need another wound to nurse. Just what he needed - an injured pride - or the death of another loved one. Frowning, Wufei laid Sally on the bed and opened the little fridge next to the TV. Hotel rooms could be so convenient. Pulling out a bottle of water, Wufei ignored his own urge to sleep. "Weakness," he muttered, drinking water. If he was right, the water would dilute the drug, and its effects would subside. Unfortunately, it might take a few minutes before it started to work, and possibly, if he remembered correctly, three hours before it finished working. He frowned and looked at Sally.  
  
Lifting her head, Wufei gently poured water into her mouth, tilting her head back every so often to make her swallow. When he thought he had given her enough, he dropped the empty bottle onto the floor and fell on the bed. "Weakness," he muttered again, unable to stay awake. Few people had access to that drug, being as the scientists he used to work for were the ones who invented it. The organization was pretty damn good; he had to give them that.  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
Wufei leaned back in his chair in the Preventers' Lounge. 'Women,' he thought. 'I can't believe that-' Trowa said something and cut off Wufei's train of thought. "What?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Wufei," he said, sitting down next to him. Trowa and Wufei were the only Gundam pilots who had stayed in the Preventers full time. Trowa cocked his head and surveyed Wufei. "You have feelings for Sally Po." He said.  
  
"Is that a question, or a statement?" Wufei asked, annoyed. Sometimes, he couldn't tell.  
  
"Whichever." Trowa looked around. The lounge was a large room with pale red carpet and white walls. A group of rookies was gathered around a pool table, and another group was gathered around the air hockey table. The more experienced Preventers were scattered around, either working on paperwork or taking a break. They mainly hung out in their clicks and stayed away from the Gundam pilots - especially Wufei.  
  
Wufei frowned. "If it's a question, no, I don't. And if it's a statement, how would you know?"  
  
Trowa smiled faintly. "It was a statement."  
  
Wufei growled, but said nothing. He'd rather just be left alone.  
  
Trowa shrugged. "Whatever." With that, he poured a cup of coffee, and walked out.  
  
Wufei leaned his head back. Trowa was right - to a certain extent. She was his partner. Sure, he had some feelings for her, but she meant no more to him than that. Nothing more. Did she?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Reviews are appreciated. 


End file.
